bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Donation Machine
Upon contact, you lose health but gain one to three coins (previously one or two, prior to the patch immediately following the halloween update); each one could be a penny or a nickel. The machine will take hearts from your base health and will ignore all your Soul Hearts unless your base health is at one half heart. It is possible to be killed by this machine. In levels before 'The Womb', the machine will take a half-heart of health with each use. In 'The Womb' levels and later, due to the persistent damage aura in that environment, the machine takes a full heart each time, and will kill you instantly if your base health is at one heart, without taking Soul Hearts. Alternatively, you can bomb it. This will destroy the Blood Donation machine and give you a random drop of hearts and/or money. A rare item, the Blood Bag can also be dropped. The Blood Bag can also be dropped if you make a large number of donations. The blood bag will drop after an average of eight uses, though the random element can require it to take many more. This risk should be considered when pursuing the Blood Bag, though), however, and if the player has the hearts available this should be considered as the Blood Bag will not only grant an extra heart container, but it will heal five hearts (thereby covering the cost of getting it in pre-womb levels). If the player enters an arcade with enough pennies, it is almost guaranteed that a Blood Bag can be attained, as you can donate and then use the pennies on the other games to restore life to donate more. This method is especially effective when possessing the Lucky Foot, as winning at the shell game becomes a 50% chance. Should the player run too low on hearts, they can bomb it to try and replenish some of their spent health, or if lucky enough, attain the blood bag anyway. After dropping a Blood Bag, the Blood Donation Machine will explode. There are a few ways to use the blood donation machine without taking damage. All of these require that you make contact with it: *Using invincibility granting items such as the Book of Shadows and My Little Unicorn. *Using the A Pony item's charge. *If you hit it right after having received damage from another source (including another blood donation machine) you won't take additional damage for a very short moment. You can use the machine freely during that time, if you time it well. Trivia *Donating to the Blood Donation Machine is the method for unlocking Mom's Bottle of Pills. *It is worth noting that if you get the Blood Bag with ??? , it will give you only 1 soul heart making the Blood Donation machine useless without an invincibility item. *Items that make Blood Donation machine more viable are Yum Heart, Charm of the Vampire and Little C.H.A.D. as these can create several hearts worth of health per level which can be spent on the machine. *You can summon a Blood Donation Machine by using the Temperance tarot card. *The Blood Donation Machine works very well with the Whore of Babylon item if you have soul hearts because it allows you to lower your health to half a hearth while keeping your soul hearts. Category:NPCs